


and in the end i’d do it all again

by grimcatician



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And don’t treat his trauma as a joke, Annoying animal sideckicks, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Character tags will be added as we go along, Gen, In this house we love and appreciate thor, Loki meets his match, NOT endgame compliant, POV Second Person, Post-Canon Fix-It, Some doctor who logic may apply, expect to see everyone tbh, the answer may surprise you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcatician/pseuds/grimcatician
Summary: Loki escapes with the Tesseract and gets a very interesting companion along the way. Now free of the Mad Titan and his brother, Loki is free to plot his conquest of Asgard at his leisure. Being free of Thanos’ hold however, brings with it unwanted feelings as well as strange dreams and encounters.“You really are your own worst enemy...and a guilty conscience is a terrible thing.”___________________________________________________________A small fix it fic, because the soul stone is weird, and characters get the chance to do things differently.(Small riffs off doctor who time logic bc i can)





	and in the end i’d do it all again

You step out of the portal onto a grassy cliff overlooking the ocean. You stumble a little as you go, courtesy of the green brute, and finally slump against a tree. A small laugh escapes you lips as you tear that stupid contraption off your face, and soon its growing into full on hysterical laughter.  
You’re free.  
Away from the humans, who thought themselves heroes, away from your brother.  


_Away from Him._

You search your mind for his presence, once like a hazy fog over you own thoughts, staining everything red and twisting your very being into something not all too different from yourself, but different all the same.  
You think of what you’ve done in the past weeks, and while you do not necessarily feel guilty, you do not feel the sick pleasure that you once did.  


_What must my brother think._

And that thought surprises you, for you have not stopped to think about your brother, much less his thought on you, for a long time. You feel a old, but familiar pang in you chest as you picture his face on that rocky outcropping as he begged you to stop, to come home, and again atop Stark tower, just before you slipped your knife between his ribs.  
You push yourself away from the tree, something sour and hot flowing through your veins that you refuse to call shame or regret.  


His influence or no, it was still you who did those things. No different than what you almost did back ho—back in Asgard. This is who you are. Sneaking, lying, silver tongued, monster. You know this, the Norns had your fate written out long ago. You smile and it’s a sharp thing, daggers in your mouth as you finally stand. They cut into you, but you do not mind.

Yes, this is who you are, who you’re meant to be. Your brother is a fool to think otherwise, you think, no matter what you do now, there is no redemption, even if you wanted it. The only path now is forward, only wide enough for you. This is fine, for you have always been alone.

“Well, this is a rather sorry sight.”

You spin around, daggers already at your fingertips as you look for the source of the voice, only to find a small bird perched on a nearby tree. His beady little eyes look down at you with a sharpness you have not seen in the birds of midrigard. Your mind turns to ravens and to golden thrones rooms, as you take a step forward.

“Who sent you? Was it my father? Funny, I thought his usual lackeys were bigger, or is his farce of a son so unworthy he sends a songbird instead?” You sneer at the bird, as it hops to a lower branch, and let one of your weapons fly.

The bird hops away, never taking his eyes off you.  


“Songbird? Hardly.” The bird seems to sniff “And Father was it? Hm, now when did _that _change? Not so long ago you were keen to throw away all your ties to Asgard, weren’t you Loki Laufreyson...or should I say Loki Odinson? I’m never sure, you’ve always been oh so _moody___.” The thing complains. “No Odinson, I have not come in the service of Odin.”

“I am no Odinson, and you do not know me, you lowly excuse for bird. Now then, what do you want with me. I have no time for games, and an infinity stone at my disposal. Answering me would be _most_ to your benefit.” You say as you draw your daggers back into your being. The bird, with its whites and blacks, is strange. The is something about it that sends the seiðr humming in your veins, something in its eyes that unnerves the part of you that takes after your mother (And she is you mother, whatever else may have changed)

“Yes, that is a rather impressive little thing you have there. Not, I think, very effective against me I’m afraid.” It tilts its head as it says this, and you realize its beak has not opened once throughout this whole exchange. You need to get it together.

__“Oh well see about that” you smirk as you gather the power of the stone, and open a portal into space. You have no time for riddles, and a potential threat is better neutralized before it has a chance to grow._ _

__The blue portal opens up behind the bird as it continues to stare at you. Keen eyes never blinki as the portal closes around it._ _

__You let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding and let yourself back down to the ground. You lean back against the tree as you finally remember to do something about the shackles still around you wrists.  
As your mind begins to wonder about where to go next you feel you seiðr hum beneath your skin once more. A small weight makes itself known on your shoulder as you turn too look into familiar black eyes. (Too familiar, the part that sounds like your mother whispers)._ _

__The magpie looks at you with what can only be described as smugness, and you feel something itch in the far corners of your mind.  
“Now then, if we’re done with the theatrics, I know where we could go first”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer by any stretch of the imagination but this would not leave my head after watching endgame.  
> This is a bit of a mish mash of things i’ve been wanting from the mcu for a while now, specifically regarding Loki.  
> Ill also attempt to fix some other things, like the last 10 minutes with Steve, what happened with Nat, and whatever else i can think off.  
> This is probably wayyy to ambitious for me but ill do my best god damn it!  
> Updates will be sporadic probably. 
> 
> Apologies for maybe wonky formatting and ooc-ness i am not as smart as Loki 
> 
> Quote in the summary by Kieron Gillen ;)


End file.
